Darkened
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: Set after "Egg Project" Heidi has broken up with Kyle. What will be Kyle's fate? The cover image spoils the big moment doesn't it?


**(A/N: This flashback is set during Egg Project)**

Heidi was walking down the street feeling down.

Heidi: I wasn't trying to take Kenny's sister away from him, I don't know why he thought I was.

Heidi than gets a notification on her phone.

Heidi: Unknown?

Heidi picked up her phone and was shocked to discover what it was.

Kyle approached her.

Kyle: Hey Heidi.

Heidi: Kyle.

Kyle went to kiss Heidi, but she pushed him away.

Kyle: Babe, what's wrong?

Heidi: This!

Heidi shows Kyle the picture of him and Bebe kissing.

Kyle: Look, it was an accident.

Heidi: You call that an accident?!

Kyle: Heidi, please.

Heidi: Did it feel good?! Did it?!

Kyle: Well, I kissed back. But Heidi-

Heidi: Kyle! How could you? First I was kicked out of Kenny's house and now I get betrayed by my own boyfriend!

Kyle: Heidi.

Heidi: Kyle, I'm sorry. I'm breaking up with you.

Kyle: Heidi! No!

Heidi: No Kyle! Just leave me alone!

Kyle stood in shock, as he went through his first serious breakup.

Kyle walked down the street with his hands in his pocket, letting the rain fall on him.

Kyle than sat on a kerb crying.

Kyle got home and stared at a picture of him and Heidi cuddling.

2 days later.

Cafeteria.

Stan: Look guys. When Kyle gets here we should offer him moral support.

Butters: Why? What happened?

Token: Don't you have Facebook Butters?

Butters: My Dad grounded me from Facebook, after some girl sent me pics of her boobies.

Stan: Look Butters, Heidi broke up with Kyle.

Butters: She did? Why?

Kenny: Some douchebag sent a picture of Kyle kissing Bebe.

Clyde: He kissed Bebe?

O'Malley: Oooohhhhh! He did a nice job fool!

**(A/N: O'Malley is Clyde's evil evil side)**

Clyde: Shut up O'Malley!

Stan: Look here he comes.

Kyle sat down.

Jimmy: H-h-hey. How are you holding u-u-u-u-u-doing?

Kyle: Terrible.

Token: Hey Kyle, don't feel down. You might get her back.

Kyle: I don't know, if I'll get her back. I just miss her so much.

Kyle starts crying.

Stan: Guys, I think it's best if we don't mention it from now on.

Butters: That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

They eat there lunch.

Cartman grabbed a bucket of KFC from underneath the table.

Cartman: You know what I love about KFC's boneless meal? It's easier to tear the chicken apart or break them up. Whatever you wanna call it.

Cartman took a bite out of the chicken.

Cartman spat it out.

Cartman: This doesn't taste good, I should just dump it.

Kyle runs out of the cafeteria.

Stan: Way to go fat ass!

Cartman: What, I was describing the taste of the chicken. Here Token you can have the rest.

Token sat in shock.

Token: I don't like fried chicken.

Cartman: Token, you're black. So you must like fried chicken. Look if you don't like fried chicken, I could give you this watermelon.

Cartman gave Token a watermelon.

Token: I'm getting sick of your racial stereotyping.

Hallway.

Kyle was staring at Heidi.

Heidi looked at Kyle.

Kyle just waved at her.

Heidi glared at him and walked off.

Kyle just frowned and lied by his locker.

Stan approached him.

Stan: Hey dude. How you holding up?

Kyle just sat there frowning.

Stan: Look, I'm sorry for what Cartman tried to pull.

Kyle: Couldn't you just try and talk to her?

Stan: Kyle, I tried that when Wendy broke up with me and it didn't go well.

Kyle: What else am I supposed to do?

Stan: Kyle I have an idea.

Gymnasium.

Stan and Kyle were watching girls basketball.

Kyle: Stan, why are we here?

Stan: Look dude. If you wanna show Heidi that you really care about her, than you can just support her at what she does.

Wendy notices Stan and gives him a wave.

Stan waved back.

After the game.

The girls were chatting and Stan approached Wendy.

Stan: Great game as usual babe.

Wendy: Thanks Stan.

Stan and Wendy give each other a quick kiss.

Wendy: How's Kyle doing?

Stan: Still not good.

Wendy: Oh.

Stan: He's gonna try and talk to her.

Kyle: Hey Heidi.

Heidi just walked away.

Kyle: Shit.

Wendy: I don't think it's gonna work Stan.

Stan: Why say that?

Wendy: Heidi says she doesn't wanna talk to Kyle again. After what he did.

Stan: Isn't she being over the top?

Wendy: That's what I asked her. She said this is her choice.

Stan: So, there's no way she'll come back to Kyle?

Wendy: Possibly.

Later.

Tweek's Coffee.

Kyle was talking to Bebe.

Kyle: Look Bebe thanks for accepting my invitation.

Bebe: My pleasure Kyle.

Kyle: Look Bebe. That kiss we had the other day, it was nothing at all. It was on accident. I love Heidi, Bebe.

Bebe: I know Kyle. I know I had an attraction to you years ago and I was basically your first kiss and you have a very hot body.

Kyle: You peeked didn't you?

Bebe: Ok. I did. Kyle, I want you to be happy. I support your relationship with Heidi. You made Heidi happy and ever since she broke up with you, she's a little upset and so are you. So I will talk to Heidi if you like to try and hopefully work things out.

Kyle: Thanks Bebe.

Kyle and Bebe hug.

Suddenly a knock on the window was heard.

Heidi: Oh my God! I thought you still loved me Kyle!

Kyle: Heidi, I can explain.

Heidi: But you'd rather be with Bebe.

Bebe: It was nothing like that.

Heidi: Oh screw you! And Bebe, fuck you!

Heidi walked away.

Kyle: Heidi wait!

Bebe: Looks like there's not a shot.

Kyle: It's over.

Broflovski residence.

Kyle was lying in his bead feeling depressed.

His friends enter.

Stan: Hey dude. Bebe told me what happened. Dude, you can't go on being depressed. You have a little brother, friends and there are plenty of girls.

Kyle: How can I move on dude? She was my everything, my whole world, my girlfriend, my first real girlfriend. I know she broke up with me, but that was because Cartman turned her into a monster. I know what it's like to have a broken heart, it keeps tearing itself. It gets wider and wider and there's no way of repairing it.

Jimmy: This is all s-s-s-sounding familiar.

Kenny: Dude. I know where to take you.

Stan: Kenny, you're not suggesting-

Kenny: Raisins.

Stan: Nope.

Stan leaves.

Cartman: What a fag.

Biggle residence.

The goths were reading some dark poetry.

Henrietta: Transfused our darkest thoughts and dreams. It is here too that our love died. A fitting place for something that is no more.

Michael: Whoah. That's goth.

Mrs Biggle: Henrietta.

Henrietta: What bitch?!

Mrs Biggle: Some nice young boy is here to talk to you.

Stan enters.

Stan: Hey guys.

Firkle: What do you want conformist?

Pete: Firkle, it's Raven. I know he's no longer one of us, but to me he still counted as a goth.

Michael: So, what is it you want anyway?

Stan: Look guys, my friend Kyle is suffering a crisis and I came here to tell you, if he goes goth let me know ok?

Henrietta: Whatever.

Pete: Ok sure.

Stan: Thanks you guys.

Stan leaves.

Firkle: Who the hell is Kyle?

Michael: The Jewish conformist.

Firkle: What Jewish conformist?

Henrietta: The one with the funny green hat.

Raisins.

The guys enter Raisins.

Kenny: Trust me Kyle, you'll be fine once we're done here.

Lexus: Hi. Welcome to Raisins. Just the 7 of you?

Kenny: Yeah.

Lexus: Well come on cuties.

The gang took their seats.

Cartman was grinning.

Cartman: Yeah. Shake it Lexus.

Kenny: Come on Kyle, look at the girls. They may not be Heidi, but they're hot aren't they.

Kyle: I guess so.

Kyle was still frowning.

Kenny: Oh shit. Um waitress.

Waitress: Can I help you cutie?

Kenny: This guy needs a dance.

Waitress: Oh ok.

The waitress started to dance in front of Kyle by twerking.

After about 30 seconds.

Kenny: Isn't it arousing dude?

Kyle: I guess so.

Kyle just frowned.

Kenny: I guess this isn't doing anything.

Kyle left.

Clyde: I guess Raisins didn't work.

O'Malley: It is too me.

O'Malley was about to grab one of the Raisin's girls ass.

Clyde: O'Malley. No!

Everyone stared at Clyde.

Clyde: Sorry, I'm suffering multiple personality disorder.

Outside Raisins.

Kyle was standing outside.

Kenny: Dude. You need to come back in. The girls are showing their boobs. Can't wait till they get older, they'll be goddesses.

Kyle: No dude. I can't.

Kenny: Well what else do you want me to do? Give you the suggestion to join the goth kids?

Kyle: The goth kids? I'll think about it.

Kyle walked home.

Kenny: Oh shit.

South Park Elementary.

Mrs Nelson: Alright children, settle down. Where's Kyle?

Kenny just looked at the ceiling whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

Stan: I have no idea.

Kenny: Me neither.

Mrs Nelson: He must be sick, although I should've been informed. Right let's continue with our lesson. We are gonna go back to learning about the assassination of John. F Kennedy.

As Mrs Nelson spoke, Heidi spoke to Stan.

Heidi: Ok. Where is Kyle?

Stan: Why? Do you wanna talk to him?

Heidi: No. I'm just wondering.

Stan: Well I think you should. He's depressed.

Heidi: After what he did. No chance.

Stan: Come on Heidi, you're being kind of unfair.

Heidi: Well this is his punishment. If he doesn't like it, he can deal with it.

Stan: Again Heidi. You're being kind of unfair.

Heidi: Shut up Stan you hippie lover!

Mrs Nelson: Heidi! Will you pay attention?

Heidi: Whatever gook!

Mrs Nelson was shocked.

Mrs Nelson: Heidi!

Everyone in the whole class was shocked.

Cartman: Oh my God! She's back!

Recess.

Cartman approached Heidi.

Cartman: Hey Heidi.

Heidi: What do you want fat ass?

Cartman: Nothing. I just wanted to know if you wanted-

Heidi: Go out with you! No Eric I will not! After what you made me into, I will never have the hots for the biggest prick in the whole of America! So screw you fat ass! I am never going back to you!

Heidi walked away.

Cartman: Jesus. What the hell happened to her?!

Stan watched from afar.

Stan: She's changed.

Butters: Stan, you need to see this.

Butters grabbed Stan by the wrist.

Butters took Stan to the back of the school to see the goth kids.

Stan: So what? It's the goths.

Butters: Count the goths.

Stan: There's 5. There are-Wait 5?

Butters: And look who the fifth member is.

Stan looked and the fifth member was Kyle.

Kyle was wearing a black t-shirt with Edgar Allen Pope's face on it, a black ushanka, black pants, black eye liner and black shoes.

Stan: Kyle what the hell?

Kyle: Oh. Hey dude.

Stan: Kyle, why did you join the goths? And why didn't you guys tell me?

Pete: We were gonna tell you, but we decided fuck it, we're goth.

Kyle: Why should I continue being happy with life Stan? This world is sick you know? People like to pretend the world is a flawless place to their children, but really it's a very shitty place. There's no point into conforming into this conformist society. They just shop and-

Stan: Alright Kyle. This needs to stop. You need to get back to your life.

Kyle: Why don't you go back to your stupid Dwayne Johnson movies? You stupid conformist.

Stan: Come on Butters.

Stan and Butters left Kyle.

Gymnasium.

The girls were playing women's basketball, Stan walked in.

Stan: Heidi, we need to talk.

Heidi: What do you want?

Stan: Heidi, you need to talk to Kyle. He's gone goth. He's gonna spend a lot of his time drinking coffee at Benny's, smoke cigarettes, read dark poetry, treat his parents like shit and spending his nights in a graveyard writing dark stories with no hope or happy endings.

Heidi: And how do you know?

Stan: Because I was a goth once.

Heidi: And why don't you want him to be a goth?

Stan: Because goths are stupid.

Heidi: Well I'm sorry Stan. I'm not going to talk to that Jewish traitor.

Stan: Heidi stop being immature. You're turning into Cartman.

Heidi: Call me Cartman one more time. Do it! I dare you.

Stan: I didn't technically call you Cartman, I said you were acting like Cartman.

Heidi punched Stan in the face and Stan fell to the floor.

Wendy: Stan!

Stan got off the floor and blood was coming out of his mouth.

Stan wiped the blood from his mouth.

Stan: I'll see ya later Heidi.

Stan left the gymnasium.

Heidi looked at the other girls.

Heidi: What the fuck are you staring at?! Yeah. You saw what I did to your animal hippie boyfriend, Wendy! And that's what's gonna happen to all of you! You see the blood on the floor?! If somebody insults me, somebody else's blood is gonna end up on the floor! None of you girls or boys have got shit on me! Nelly was right you know?! Boys are disgusting! They are evil! We should do something about it, I command every one of you girls to break up with your boyfriends!

The girls stood in fear.

Heidi: I'll give you time to think it over.

Heidi left.

Theresa: She's back. Monster Heidi's back.

Wendy: I don't know if she'll ever change.

The school parking lot.

Kyle was smoking a cigarette with the goths.

Kyle: I know I'm just starting out as goth and my parents would kill me if I smoked, but it's totally showing this stupid nonconformist society that I'm am not coinciding to it.

Michael: You're becoming one of us, well done.

Stan and Butters showed up.

Stan: Kyle-

Kyle: My name is Edgar now!

Stan: Edgar?

Henrietta: After Edgar Allen Poe, the greatest goth who ever lived.

Pete: Yeah...The greatest.

Firkle and Pete awkwardly stare at each other.

Stan: Look Ky- I mean Edgar. Butters would like to say something.

Butters: Kyle, you can't go on being sad. You can't hate life, I love life. I know I got dumped and that made me sad. But I'm really happy that something could make me that sad. It makes me alive you know? It makes me feel human. And the only way I could feel this sad now is if I felt somethin' really good before. So I have to take the bad with the good, the feeling I feel is something I like to call a beautiful sadness.

Stan smiled.

Kyle: Dude, that was fucking gay as fuck.

Stan: Huh?

Pete: It's not gonna work on him, you whiny pussy conformist.

Butters: Aww shuck!

Kyle: Stan, why did you have Butters make a speech?

Stan: Because that speech broke me out of my goth phase.

Kyle: Well it's not gonna happen. I can't live on tolerating this life any longer. My girlfriend breaks up with me, the PC culture making me look like a menace and nobody wants me to make a speech anymore. This society has treated me like shit Stan and I can't live in it anymore.

Stan: Kyle. You can't be sad like this, you still have me and Kenny and Butters. Come on Kyle.

Kyle: No Stan.

Stan: Come on Kyle, please.

Kyle gets a switchblade out of his pocket.

Kyle: Just leave me the fuck alone Stan!

Stan: Whoah Kyle! Come on Butters!

Stan and Butters walk away.

Firkle: Can I have my switchblade back?

Hallway.

Heidi was putting some stuff in her locker.

Bebe walked up to Heidi.

Bebe: Heidi, we need to talk.

Heidi: About what? Kyle?

Bebe: About you.

Heidi: What about me?

Bebe: Heidi, you're acting different than usual. You're turning into a monster.

Heidi: What do you mean I'm turning into a monster?

Bebe: You're treating everyone like shit. You're turning into Cartman.

Heidi: You remember what I did to Stan?

Bebe: I know. Heidi, why are you treating everyone like shit?

Heidi: Because you're assholes.

Bebe: I know why Heidi. Because you actually regret breaking up with Kyle and you miss him.

Heidi: No I do not Bebe.

Bebe: Yes you do.

Heidi: No I do not Bebe. You blonde slut!

Bebe: Call me slut again!

Heidi: Call me Cartman slut!

Bebe: Oh keep drawing attention to yourself it's working Cartman.

Heidi: Fuck you Bebe!

Heidi punches Bebe.

Bebe punched Heidi back.

Heidi slams Bebe into the locker and starts to punch her repeatedly.

Bebe than kicked her in the vagina.

Heidi: You shouldn't have called me that Bebe.

Bebe: You still love Kyle, Heidi. You regret breaking up with him. You still love him. I know what I did Heidi! And I am sorry!

Heidi than slams Bebe into the wall and starts to punch her repeatedly again.

Bebe head butts Heidi.

Causing Heidi to have a nosebleed.

Heidi wipes the blood of her nose and gets even more pissed off.

Bebe: This is why your angry Heidi. You felt betrayed, that you felt the need to share your anger with all of us.

Heidi: Shut up!

Heidi throws Bebe onto the playground.

Bebe grabs Heidi's head and starts to bash it onto the monkey bars.

Bebe: Heidi stop! I know you regret it. I know you feel ashamed. And I know you forgive Kyle, you're just too angry to admit it.

Heidi had tears in her eyes.

Heidi: Shut up!

Heidi starts to punch Bebe repeatedly.

Bebe: Heidi it's true. Just face it. Admit it, it's true!

Heidi than bursts into tears.

Heidi: I'm sorry.

Heidi hugs Bebe.

Heidi: I am so sorry. You were right. I have become a monster after my breakup. And all because I was still mad about my breakup. I do miss him Bebe. I need to speak to him.

Bebe: That's the spirit girl.

Heidi went to the car park to speak to Kyle.

Heidi: Hey Kyle.

Kyle: What do you want? And it's Edgar now.

Heidi: Edgar, whatever. Look Kyle, you need to stop this.

Kyle: Why, after what you did?

Heidi: Kyle I am so sorry. I forgive you, I should've listened to you. I just got so angry after seeing that picture, that I let my anger take control. Kyle, I miss you. I love you forever. You are the best boyfriend I ever had. And I am sorry for breaking up with you. I am wondering if you are willing to get back together with me?

Kyle: Heidi, I won't.

Heidi: Why?

Kyle: Because the goths are right. This world is full of stupid conformists. The world gets shittier and shittier. I can't have an opinion in this society because of the PC culture. I-

Heidi: Kyle-

Kyle: No Heidi. Fuck off.

Heidi runs off.

Black residence.

Token: We tried Raisins.

Clyde: We tried the new Fast and Furious movie

Flashback.

Token, Clyde, Stan and Kyle are seeing the new Fast and Furious movie.

Kyle: This is why I hate some of you conformists. You think these movies are cool. When all they do is turn you into complete retards.

Flashback ends.

Jimmy: I t-t-tried some of my c-c-c-comedy.

Butters: Maybe I could try my speech again.

Jimmy: Maybe, I-I-I-I could take him to see G-Good Boys.

Clyde: Maybe-

Stan: Guys stop! None of these ideas are gonna work, Kyle's gone. The darkness has taken over.

Token: So there's nothing?

Stan: I'm afraid Kyle's gone too deep into the black pit. And he's never coming out.

Montage starts.

Kyle is smoking with the goths.

Stan watched from afar feeling sad.

Heidi looking at a picture of Kyle and tearing up.

Kyle drinking coffee at Benny's with the goths.

Stan looking at pictures with him and Kyle.

Heidi looking at the tree where she and Kyle carved their initials and the word "4ever" onto it.

Kyle yelling at his parents and brother.

Stan stares at Kyle in the parking lot one last time before walking away.


End file.
